It has been performed that a plurality of convex parts are shaped in an abrasive part of an abrasive material product and that the shapes are formed almost constant. The microstructure of the abrading face is made regular, so that local formation of deep scratches can be prevented and occurrence of loading (loading) can also be suppressed.
Patent Document 1 discloses an abrasive tape having an abrasive layer in one face of a substrate for an abrasive tape, wherein the tape comprises honeycomb form parts corresponding to defining lines and formed with a large number of approximately regular hexagons approximately evenly arranged back and forth and right and left on the entire surface of a coating layer to be the abrasive layer and recessed parts corresponding to the centers of the approximately regular hexagons. The recessed parts work for accumulating the abrasion powder at the time of abrading.
Patent Document 2 discloses an abrading method of a rolling roll for cold rolling of stainless steel by using lapping films with finer roughness as it goes closer to the final abrading process in abrading process comprising a plurality of steps with the lapping films with different roughness to shorten the abrading time.
Patent Document 3 discloses an abrasive material having a substrate and an abrasive layer formed on the substrate, wherein the abrasive layer has a three dimensional structure composed of shaped structures with a predetermined shape, in which a plurality of the shaped structures are regularly arranged. An applicable method disclosed in this document relates to a disk for optical abrading.
Patent Document 4 discloses an abrasive material having a substrate and an abrasive layer formed on the substrate, wherein the abrasive layer has parallel rows of prism shape or prism-like trapezoid, and the rows of the projected structures form an angle of 10 to 80° to the longitudinal direction of the substrate. The actually applicable method disclosed in this document relates to abrading of a curved face of a work piece.
Patent document 5 describes a composition for abrasive materials which comprises a plurality of abrasive particles and a binder agent. The binder agent comprised in the composition for abrasive materials is a polymerizable material substantially consisting of an ethylenically unsaturated material having one or more terminal functional groups of the same type of reactive functionality, a photoinitiator, and a thermal initiator. The composition for abrasive materials is applied to a substrate, the binder agent is at least partially cured by activating the photoinitiator, and further cured by activating the thermal initiator to provide a three-dimensional fixed abrasive material.
Patent document 6 describes a binder composition for abrasive tapes which comprises (a) a solid epoxy resin having a softening point of 60° C. or more and (b) curing catalysts. The epoxy resin is a cresol-novolac epoxy resin, a bisphenol A epoxy resin and the like, and the curing catalysts are imidazole derivatives and the like. An abrasive tape in which abrasive particles are fixed to a film substrate with the binder composition shows good abrasive performance.
Patent document 7 describes an easy-adhesive polyester film prepared by forming an easy-adhesive layer which comprises an acrylic resin having hydroxyl groups on a surface of a polyester film. The polyester film has good adhesive ability to a functional layer using an aqueous resin, and is suitably employed as a substrate for an OHP film, a label, a film for plotter, a film for photograph, a film for photographic printing paper and the like.
Patent document 8 describes an ink jet recording sheet prepared by forming an easy-adhesive layer which comprises a resin having sulfonic acid groups or sulfonate groups and amino groups at side chains on a surface of a polyester film. The sheet is excellent in adhesiveness of a receptor layer which has received aqueous ink.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. S62-255069    Patent Document 2 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-225510    Patent Document 3 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-179640    Patent Document 4 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-319528    Patent Document 5 U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,986    Patent Document 6 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 57632/1997    Patent Document 7 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-179913    Patent Document 8 Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 202040/1997